


hyungs

by muahkisses



Series: their baby boy,  jisung [1]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Coming Untouched, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Huang Ren Jun, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, Top Zhong Chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muahkisses/pseuds/muahkisses
Summary: they loved eachother with their whole hearts, going at it like bunnies in whatever hidden broom closet they could find, disappearing with hushed whispers and returning with swollen lips and ruffled clothesorjisung gets fucked by all of his dream hyungs
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: their baby boy,  jisung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865773
Comments: 42
Kudos: 240





	hyungs

1\. donghyuck

donghyuck was a bubbly person, bouncing off of jisung’s energy and speaking his mind whenever he felt like it.

sex wasn’t really different with him. 

haechan could describe the most mundane things as he rolled into jisung, smirking with an all too knowing look as jisung tried his best to babble replies back to haechan. and even if jisung was too far gone to wring words into a sentence, donghyuck didn’t mind, jisung’s moans were reward enough.

it could be sweet and soft, haechan crooning how pretty his princess looked as his hips snapped against jisung’s, their lips swollen from kissing. he’d press feather light pecks against jisung’s neck, moving as slow as possible until jisung was nearly in tears, pleading with donghyuck to just speed up. 

but it was usually dirty, donghyuck murmuring things into jisung’s ears so raunchy that jisung’s cheeks would burn red, mouth dropping as he tried to play it off. he’d squirm until haechan cornered him, pressing him in a corner to palm him through his pants. 

it’s probably why he liked teasing jisung so much, eager to watch his princess become so flustered that he wouldn’t be able to even glance at haechan without blushing. 

his words could be light hearted, but his hands would be the opposite. he was loud and vocal, the sheer difference of the softness of his words and the harshness of his touch making jisung’s head spin, back arching as the baby tried to focus on whatever his hyung would say. 

and jisung was a brat, dropping honorifics when he felt like it and refusing to say please, but haechan and his magic words were always the exception. donghyuck would always be so satisfied at how easy jisung would melt with a few hushed whispers, craving only his hyung’s touch. 

haechan loved how easy it was to ruin jisung. with a smirk and a couple of words, baby boy would be keening, the younger melting against the white pillows. donghyuck could just talk and he’d be gone, whiny in a way he’d never admit in front of anyone else.

——

2\. renjun

renjun and jisung’s relationship was a little different, something only they truly understood. renjun knew what jisung needed before jisung knew it himself, always the first one jisung would cuddle up too after a long day. it could be something stupid, like a funny video jisung saw the day before, or something serious, like an insecurity jisung had about a performance.

on bad days, he’d guide jisung through it so smoothly, jisung didn’t even know it was happening until it happened, too caught up in how good renjun made him feel. he’d press jisung into the bed with soft hands and insisting words, murmuring a soft ‘ _it’s okay, baby, you can cry_ ’  into porcelain skin if jisung’s lip wobbled, kissing jisung’s tears away as he pressed against jisung’s prostate. 

sometimes he’d switch it up, praising how good jisung was as he pounded into him. he’d tie up jisung’s hands against the headboard with a forgotten belt, wrapping his hand around jisung’s dick and watch with lust filled eyes as jisung would come, dry, and still beg for more.

sometimes he’d pin jisung’s hips down as he fingered him open for hours, the younger a mess of moans, flush against the blankets. his eyes would be watery and soft as renjun traced dainty fingers down his small waist, whimpering as his hips bucked for some sort of friction. renjun would wait until the baby was ready, mentally _and_ physically , knowing exactly what to do when jisung wanted it. 

jisung would crawl into renjun’s arms in a heartbeat, trusting renjun with his heart as he pressed a kiss on renjun’s nose in thanks. 

——

3\. jaemin

jaemin was the doting hyung, always pulling jisung in for hugs and kisses, almost addicted to the adorable way jisung would shy away after. he cooked whatever jisung craved, whenever jisung craved it. he was compassionate and thoughtful, entertaining jisung’s late night discussions with wide smiles and warm touches.

he was obvious about his soft spot for jisung, but jisung pretended he didn’t have one for jaemin back. but jaemin didn’t care much, he knew him too well, carefully crafted sentences and soft hands unraveling jisung in a heartbeat. 

it was overwhelming in the best ways when they were together, jaemin drawing out reactions jisung could never expect. he loved how open jisung would be under his arms, raw and unfiltered as jaemin thrust in, drinking up each and every mewl and whine. 

he wished he could record, to show jisung how pretty he looked being fucked silly, crying out jaemin’s name as his whole body shook from the power of jaemin’s thrusts. jisung was perfect like this, completely open and pure, all for jaemin to love and adore.

jisung always acted like he hated jaemin’s affection, embarassed as he pushed jaemin off with red cheeks. but when jaemin put his foot down, jisung would be the one begging for jaemin’s hands. begging for him to go ‘ _ faster, harder _ ’, and there was something beautiful about jisung’s fucked out expression, glassy eyes and swollen lips and so unashamedly  _jisung_. 

jaemin was in love with it.

because while jisung would be closed off, wary to return jaemin’s love on camera, he’d be completely open in jaemin’s arms, too lost in the throes of pleasure to filter how he truly felt. 

he’d eat jisung out until he came, letting the baby ride him with stuttering hips as big hands guided his itty bitty waist, letting jisung  _ think _ he was in control, pushing him up and down like a pretty little doll on jaemin’s cock. and if jisung got too cocky while riding him, all it took was a couple seconds to flip over and pin the princess down, smooth hips reminding jisung who the hyung was.

jisung always felt amazingly loved afterwards, doing a complete 180 from the bratty baby he 

was on camera, too a softer version of himself, burying himself in jaemin’s hugs immediately after, the older smiling and peppering kisses all over jisung’s face. 

——

4\. jeno

jeno was different from the rest of the dreamies. he was a little bit calmer, a little bit less reckless, someone who balanced hyperactive jisung easily. he adored the younger, pretending to be annoyed when the baby asked him to play video games, silently so whipped for the baby in every way.

he was soft for him, giving in a little too easily when jisung pouted at him, crawling into his lap and letting jeno rest strong arms on his hips. giving in a little too easily when jisung turned those puppy dog eyes and pouty lips to jeno, letting his baby boy have his way with ease, peppering down jisung’s chest with the sweetest kisses. 

who could resist when jisung looked like  _that_. 

but, jeno was prone to jealousy. 

jeno is possessive of all the members, but jisung especially. jisung is adorable. and pretty. he has big lips and a tiny waist with an innocent personality that makes you want to ravish him senseless. 

jeno does so when jisung wears his clothes, so utterly pleased at how  _ his  _ shirt slips off of  _ jisung’s  _ shoulder in the most delectable way. he would push jisung against the refrigerator in a flash, wandering hands having jisung arching into him with a strangled moan, having him right then and there where anyone would walk in. 

he always leaves the article of clothing on, fucking jisung in nothing but jeno’s oversized hoodie while sucking unhideable hickies all over his neck, the poor baby trembling as all he could do was  _take_ ,  clawing jeno’s back as he scrambled to hold on.

jisung was also extremely oblivious, so he could never tell who around him had umpure motives. jeno always came to the rescue if someone was getting a little too handsy with jisung, sliding up with a polite smile plastered on his face as his hand curled around jisung’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest as he squeezed jisung’s hips. 

often times they’d find themselves in a closet soon afterwards, jeno picking up and pinning jisung against the wall, pounding into him as jisung tried his best to stay quiet, hand prints staining where he gripped jisung as the baby tried to meet jeno’s thrusts. 

jisung took it in stride, showering with jeno’s body wash more often than his own and flaunting his marked up neck as he sauntered around the dorm, jeno pressing jisung into the sheets just as passionate as before.

——

5\. chenle

while chenle and jisung were best friends, they were also young and horny. most days, they wouldn’t even be able to make it to the bed, chenle almost ripping whatever jisung was wearing in his haste to love him. 

it was electrifying, how easy it was to be with chenle, the two of them scrambling to have their bodies pressed against the other. 

jisung would always pretend to be prideful, complaining about how they have things to do, places to be, while still returning chenle’s kisses, whining into chenle’s lips as soon as cold fingers trail up to his nipples.

chenle did whatever he wanted to, unapologetically. on one too many occasions, he’d yank jisung into the shower with him, not letting him come until one of the hyungs were banging on the bathroom door, the biggest reason why they were always late to everything. 

chenle would tease jisung throughout the whole day, sly hands and knowing looks as he watched jisung stumble over his words, laughing in delight when jisung flushed at chenle’s innuendos. 

above all, chenle was a little bit sadistic. he loved his baby’s tear stricken face and bucking hips, the most beautiful moans tumbling out of jisung’s lips as chenle bit bite marks into his inner thigh. 

he’d watch with a pleased gleam as jisung would tug at his restraints, writhing against the sheets as whatever toy vibrated snug inside him, chenle bringing him over more orgasms then jisung could count before finally thrusting in.

they were soulmates in every way, fiercely protective of one another. and chenle hated for how self critical jisung was, always reassuring jisung with insistant words, practically worshipping jisung if jisung was having a bad day.

he’d refuse to fuck him, soothing jisung’s sobs as jisung shook from overstimulation, making sure to tell jisung exactly how gorgeous he was at all times. finally,  _finally_ ,  once jisung was feeling confident and properly loved, he’d do it. pounding into jisung and leaving him all plugged up, jisung delightfully sated and giggly afterwards. 

they loved eachother with their whole hearts, going at it like bunnies in whatever hidden broom closet they could find, disappearing with hushed whispers and returning with swollen lips and ruffled clothes, the hyungs just laughing and ruffling their hair.

——

above all, everyone loved jisung with their whole hearts. from jisung’s lovely little habits to his bright gummy smiles. from his deep late night confessions to his odd daytime jokes. 

he would always be their maknae, their baby, a permanent little jisung shaped hole in each of their hearts, their warmest smiles reserved just for jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> this was sitting in my written stories for a rlly long time, so i finally posted it! 
> 
> if you have any requests please drop them in the comments!! i take all requests!


End file.
